1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic shock absorber of the piston type drilled with axially extending holes in a body, usable more particularly but not exclusively, in a form having relatively small dimensions, in devices mounted on a ski, such as safety bindings and brakes.
2. Discussion of Background and Other Information
As is well known, hydraulic shock absorbers generally comprise a piston slidably mounted axially within an elongated body, which is cylindrical or prismatic, with the piston being solidly affixed to a rod projecting outside of the body of the shock absorber. The piston rod and the body of the shock absorber are respectively connected to two elements which are movable with respect to one another which relative movement must be absorbed. To obtain such an absorption effect the piston defines, within the body, two opposite chambers filled with shock absorber liquid. The two chambers are in communication by means of longitudinal holes. In addition, means are provided to brake the flow of shock absorber liquid during its passage through the piston.
Shock absorbers of this type are of a relatively complex construction and do not lend themselves well to an embodiment having relatively small dimensions such as would be usable, for example, in connection with a ski binding.